Love of the Gods
by Jessica Oliver
Summary: Apolo sempre fora o deus da beleza, mas ao contrário do que muitos dizem não era o mais belo. Isso porque não haviam visto Zeus, o adorado e invencível Rei do Olimpo. Mas podem chamá-lo pelo seu verdadeiro nome: Edward Anthony... LEMONS...
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **_Hey Amoras e amores... Bem faz já muito tempo que eu não escrevo, não é?_

_Só eu e quem lia minhas fics sabe o quanto eu estava encrencada, mas agora estou só estudando de noite e estou dedicando pelo menos uma horinha por dia para escrever. *-*_

Bom...**Como vcs já sabem esses personagens não me pertencem, são todos obras incriveis da nossa querida Stephenie Meyer!**

_Bjus by Jess S2_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Mysterious' POV

Apolo sempre fora o deus da beleza, mas ao contrário do que muitos o dizem não era o mais belo.

Zeus, o adorado e invencível Rei do Olimpo, era e ainda é o mais belo. Sua reputação na Terra sempre foi de conquistador, pois por ser muito bonito, um legítimo Deus Grego (foi a partir dele que criaram a expressão tamanha era a sua beleza) milhares de jovens se jogavam aos seus pés jurando amor eterno que na verdade poderiam ser mais corretamente comparados com luxuria, sede de poder ou apenas um deslumbramento.

E o mais curioso foi que ele nunca ficou com nenhuma e ainda espera por sua escolhida. Todo deus grego tem sua prometida, na realidade todo têm desde uma formiguinha à um ser humano, ela pode demorar alguns anos para nascer ou alguns milhões de anos não se sabe ao certo por isso que as vezes não achamos o amor nessa vida, então reencarnamos para achá-lo e quando finalmente o encontramos ficamos com ele para sempre, em todas as nossas vidas.

Com o passar dos séculos Zeus foi sendo esquecido e seu pai Deus continuou a cuidar da Terra com o mesmo zelo.

Por ter sido considerado inalcançável pelas mulheres sua imagem foi aos poucos se perdendo dando lugar a um suposto homem com cabelos grisalhos que lançava raios quando zangado. Poucos ainda sabem como ele é e quem verdadeiramente é, mas ainda o adoram com a mesma paixão desde o inicio dos tempos e esperam o seu regressar. Aqueles que o vêem jamais esquecem... mesmo que ainda não saibam que estão diante dele.

Não que ele não venha a terra, muito menos que quando ele se revelar será o juízo final, somente está à espera de sua amada. E enquanto isso anda pela terra como um simples mortal, ajudando seu povo, seus filhos, e mais que tudo seus irmãos.

Zeus nem sempre fora Zeus, assim como daqui alguns milhares de anos Deus não será Deus também, pois os humanos mudam suas denominações de tempos em tempo, mas por enquanto podem chamá-lo pelo seu verdadeiro nome: Edward Anthony ou somente Edward se preferirem.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_E ai gente o que acharam?_

_Continuo ou não?_

_É eu sei. É meio maluca, mas é por isso que eu acho que vai dar certo! Gente que fique claro eu respeito todas as religiões e o que eu escrevi aqui é ficticio. Bom acho que todo mundo sabe mas não custa avisar né?_

_Bjus Amoras_

_By Jess Oliver_


	2. Capítulo 1

**_N/A: __Aqui vai mais um capítulo Amores e Amoras! Espero que gostem!_**

**_Respostas:_**

**_Ellen - Obrigada, eu mesma achei uma loucura, mas vai dar certo Ellen! É que eu não queria Zeus como o pai de todos e sim como uma espácie de guardião, por isso a mistureba! Mas a ideia da mistura veio também de como as religiões são tratadas e ao longo do tempo esquecidas ou substituidas por outras crenças, então quis juntar elas como se fossem uma só, onde não importa no que ou em quem se acredita ou no nome que é atribuido à divindade. Qualquer coisa é só perguntar!_**

**_Ana Krol - Aiiii... que emoção! Obrigada por ler e principalmente por comentar Ana! Pode deixar que eu vou postar! *-*_**

**_Beijinhos amoras! _**

_**By Jess**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Capítulo 1**

_civilização minóica (3 000 a.C)_

_.  
><em>

Zeus contemplava do Olimpo seu novo trabalho: a futura Hélade, ou Grécia como viria se chamar um dia pelos povos latinos, agora apenas uma grande extensão de terra onde já se viam aldeias e pequenas cidades. A civilização minóica estava começando a prosperar em seu território e Zeus estava orgulhoso do avanço dos humanos, sem dúvida uma raça esplêndida! Era um prazer para ele e para os outros deuses ajudarem aquele povo...

.

.

.

_(2000 a.C.)_

_.  
><em>

Foram construídos os primeiros palácios minóicos (Cnossos, Malia e Festos), onde o próprio Rei do Olimpo ajudou os homens a construí-lo como um simples ajudante de pedreiro. Junto com os outros deuses ele ajudou a prosperar o lugar que criou impulsionando a economia daquela nação rica.

Como um pai que se preocupa pelos filhos, Zeus zelava pela sua nação e por isso acompanhava cada nascer do Sol com Apolo enquanto a bela Nyx trazia a personificação da noite para a terra.

.

.

.

_(sem data definida – Dimensão do Olimpo)_

_.  
><em>

Edward estava sentado em seu tronono ponto mais alto do Monte Olimpo observando a terra, Eros, Afrodite, Deméter, Nyx, Afrodite, Perséfone, Artemis, Ares, Athenas e vários outros deuses sentados a sua volta, conversando, rindo, atendendo preces.

Ao contrário do que muitos acreditavam nenhum dos presentes era seu filho ou filha, todos os deuses eram irmãos como todos os humanos são irmãos uns dos outros, foram criados para um propósito e é claro se apaixonavam se uniam e tinham filhos uns com os outros, vivendo como um casal "normal", ás vezes pela eternidade.

Exemplo de Emmett e Rosalie ou como preferir Ares e Afrodite, os dois sempre foram e sempre serão a metade um do outro. O deus da guerra complementava a deusa da beleza e do amor e vice-versa, o amor que emanava dos dois às vezes chegava a ser constrangedor para os outros que se encontravam no mesmo recinto.

Ou o caso de Jasper e Alice, ou Apollo o deus do sol e Hérmea a Rainha das ninfas, a pequena tinha laçado aquele inveterado conquistador, um espécime realmente belo a ponto de ser considerado o deus da beleza, com seu jeito doce e eletrizante. Zeus nem sequer poderia contar por quantos éons esses casais estavam juntos, na verdade crê que casais como esse já nascem destinados um ao outro e quando se encontram o inevitável acontecia. Poderia citar outros como Carlisle e Esme (Eros e Deméter), Himeneu e Tétis...

Edward não tinha companheira. Toda sua "vida" era gasta em manter a ordem, resguardar vidas, não que fosse difícil para alguém que era onipresente, mas ele realmente não tinha ninguém ao seu lado para acompanhá-lo.

Mesmo que não externasse, Edward do fundo do seu coração queria o mesmo. Chegava até a duvidar que realmente houvesse alguém para ele.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Até o próximo cap Amoras! Eu creio que só postarei nos finais de semana por causa da universidade, mas dependendo do movimento por aqui e também das amadas reviews eu posso aparecer por aqui!**_

_**Agradeço as duas lindas leitoras Ana Krol e Ellen por mandarem uma reviewzinha, vocês me deixaram muito feliz! De verdade! *-* Fiquei tão animada que escrevi outro cap e vim postar!  
><strong>_

_**Beijinhos by Jess  
><strong>_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**N/A: Olá amorinhas do mal! Mais um capítulo para vocês. Eu sei que esses caps estão curtinhos, mas no começo vai ser assim mesmo, por causa das datas! Minha intenção é escrever um short-fic, mas tudo depende da minha criatividade.**_

_**Respostas:**_

_****A - Morre ainda não! Rsrs... que bom que você gostou! *-*_

_Bela Franca - UHULLLLL... NOVA LEITORA! Muuuito potencial? Sério? Muahahahaha... to me sentindo até uma escritora de verdade agora! kkkk... _

_Ana Krol - Pode deixar que se depender de mim você não morre de ansiedade tão cedo! Pelo menos se aguentar esperar pelos fins de semana... rsrs... Amo deuses gregos (principalmente esses reais que nós entramos nas ruas, por ai...) e sempre que posso leio histórias mitológicas, por isso decidi criar meu próprio "universo" grego por aqui! Devo confessar que meu deus preferido é o Hades, principalmente se for um Hades como o da P.C Cast! E se minha criatividade deixar a próxima história que escrever vai ser sobre o deus do submundo!_

_**Bom proveito!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_._

_.  
><em>

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_(1700 a.C.)_

_._

_.  
><em>

Mesmo que agora estejam passando por um momento difícil por causa do terremoto que os abalou. Como todo povo eles tem que passar por provações para se corrigir os erros, aprendendo a superá-los. Zeus não poderia interferir no que seus filhos faziam, por causa do livre arbítrio conferido a eles, mas sabia que podia ajudá-los, mesmo que para isso tivessem que sofrer as próprias conseqüências.

Os helenos eram um povo corajoso, passariam por tudo isso e saberiam guiar a nação que ele próprio os delegou. Construiriam grandes obras arquitetônicas, seriam apaixonados pelas artes e guiariam a humanidade, como o berço da filosofia e da política mundial.

.

.

_(1100 a.C.)_

.

.

Edward andava pelas ruas de pedra em direção ao centro da _Hélade_, com sua túnica branca simples ajustada ao corpo e uma bolsa de couro amarrada às costas. Em sua mente milhares de orações e preces despontavam como letras coloridas, cada uma com sua pureza, necessidade, mas uma em particular lhe chamava urgentemente como um letreiro brilhante.

Mais a frente viu uma futura mamãe sentada em um banquinho de madeira em frente a uma casa simples, seu semblante triste enquanto acariciava o ventre de 7 meses.

- Estás bem κυρία (senhora)? – o moço perguntou àquela jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, ela chamava-se Acásia e tinha seus 27 anos, era uma boa mulher. Um nome peculiar, pois significava imortalidade e ressurreição. Zeus conhecia cada um dos seus.

- Não se incomode senhor! Eu estou bem... – A jovem limpou as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu conter as palavras mesmo que não quisesse incomodar o jovem homem que estava diante dela. Ele tinha algo que emanava confiança e o jeito paternal com que a olhava a fazia acreditar que era mais velho do que seu jovem e belo corpo transparecia. – Meu marido Ceneu saiu de casa há alguns dias para caçar provisões e não retornou, estou preocupada por ele e temo que ele nunca veja nossa filha.

Edward sentiu que aquela criança era especial, algo o atraia para aquela pequena vida que ainda não havia chegado ao mundo e que incrivelmente tinha seu fio dourado da vida muito resistente como se fosse viver por milhares de anos, entretanto isso não era possível, pois não era filha de deuses. Seus pais deveriam ser muito bons e corretos ou seu destino muito glorioso para que as Moiras lhe dessem tal benção. Sua alma era nova, pois ele não a conhecia, mas sentiu enorme apreço pela pequena.

-Não se preocupe αδελφή (irmã), como o nome diz ele é invulnerável e voltará para casa a salvo... – Dizendo essas palavras, ele colocou a mão sobre a barriga da mulher e se foi. Quando ele estava desaparecendo da vista da mulher um homem grande de cabelos castanhos e olhos também castanhos apareceu amparado por um amigo por causa de um ferimento na cabeça, mesmo assim trazia um javali médio sobre os ombros cansados.

Quando o viu a mulher correu desesperada para ajudar o marido que a abraçou saudoso, cheia de saudades e murmurando agradecimentos aos deuses por terem salvado o amor da sua vida.

Em sua cabeça Edward ouviu a oração da mulher e silenciosamente a respondia, trazendo seu marido de volta. Sem o amor daquela mulher aquele homem não seria nada, se não fosse por ela ele provavelmente poderia não estar vivo ou estar à própria sorte ainda inconsciente no inicio do bosque onde o deus o achou. Aquela mulher podia não saber, mas aquele belo rapaz a quem confessou seus temores era seu tão amado Zeus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Alguém tem alguma ideia do que vai acontecer? O porque do nome da mulher ser Acásia? Se alguém acertar essa última pergunta eu posto um capítulo no meio da semana! Obrigada pelas reviews, eu amei!_**

**_Beijinhos Amores e Amoras e até o próximo cap!_**

**_Não se esqueçam de apertar esse linkizinho aqui em baixo escrito REVIEW THIS CHAPTER para fazer uma autora feliz!_**

**_Tchauuuu!_**


	4. Capítulo 3

**_N/A:_**_Como o prometido, se alguém acertasse eu iria postar mais cedo! Muahahaha... A partir de agora, quem tiver conta no FF eu vou responder por mensgem privada e quem não tiver eu respondo por aqui mesmo, ok?_

_Respostas:_

_A: Ufaaaa! Você acertou uma coisinha ai... rsrs, mas não foi tudo, vcê quase chegou lá! E obrigada pela dice de livros! Acho que tenho um livro dela no meu pen drive, mas ainda não li, sabe como que é, vou baixando um monte e lendo. Não se preocupe de vc quiser escrever uma página de review, uma página eu vou ler, adoro quando vocês escrevem bastante... Rsrs_

_Keice: Não foi dessa vez, mas nesse capítulo vai estar tudinho, ou quase tudo. Obrigada por acompanhar, é muito bem vinda!_

_Suze I. C: Não foi por acaso que o Destino trançou o caminho de Zeus aka Ed para ajudar a mulher!Eu tb imagino ele andando por ai, só de tanga, ou toga, ou qualquer coisa! Deve ser uma visão e tanto! kkkk..._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_.  
><em>

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_(1075 a.C.)_

.

.

O nome dela era Agláia, o nome fazia jus à mulher que o portava, significava bela em grego. Com vinte e cinco anos a jovem de corpo curvilíneo e altura mediana chamava a atenção por onde passava, com seus longos cabelos castanhos e encantadores olhos chocolate. A própria na verdade achava sua mãe mais linda, mas dizia que os deuses não lhe deram tanta sorte de ter os olhos azuis ou os cabelos loiros da mãe.

Pensando nela, Agláia estava nesse mesmo momento levando flores recém-colhidas e alguns pães para o templo de Zeus a pedido de sua mãe. A mesma lhe dizia desde pequena que o rei do Olimpo atendera sua oração e salvara seu pai, por conseqüência também sua família, pois certamente a mãe não teria agüentado viver em um mundo onde o amado não estivesse e morreria de tristeza antes de ter o bebê.

E ela acreditava. O próprio pai lhe contara que recebera ajuda de um homem, estava desmaiado no bosque quando sentiu que uma mão puxava sua alma das garras da morte e o ajudava deixando-o em segurança nas mãos de um amigo perto de casa.

Enquanto a mãe, grávida de Agláia, em uma tarde solitária contara a um estranho que o marido desaparecera, um simples, porém belo e glorioso jovem com cabelos de um ruivo peculiar. Ele a ouvira com atenção e lhe prometera que o marido voltaria, não foi o tempo de o jovem desaparecer de sua vista, o marido apareceu, cruzando com o jovem que lhe fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça em sinal de reconhecimento. Instantaneamente Ceneu soube que fora aquele homem que o salvara. Não sabia como aquele jovem poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, mas tinha certeza que devia tudo ao seu Zeus.

Desde então, todos os anos na mesma época a família prestava homenagens e levava pequenas oferendas ao deus, agradecendo por ele ter salvado aquela família. Desta vez a mãe teve um pressentimento e disse para a filha ir sozinha e a mesma não pensou duas vezes antes de obedecê-la, mesmo sabendo que a mãe não estava realmente gripada.

.

.

_(Sala do trono – Olimpo)_

.

.

Edward estava fascinado com aquela jovem. Salvar a vida de seu pai fora a escolha certa a se fazer, não que ele não merecesse, mas Edward agradecia aos cosmos por Ceneu ter gerado e criado aquela menina.

Ele a observou crescer, dar seus primeiros passos desastrados, suas primeiras palavras.

Ainda lembrava de como Emmett o atormentou quando viu o todo poderoso Zeus com um sorriso besta na face olhando para uma bebê que falava as primeiras palavras.

_- Com todo o perdão ó todo poderoso, magnífico e bonitão Zeuszinho – Edward fez uma careta quando ouviu a zombaria, mas já estava acostumado com essas coisas vindo do deus da guerra, na verdade pensava que deveria mudar seu nome e passar a chamá-lo de deus das brincadeiras idiotas – mas acho que certo menino com cabelos rebeldes está apaixonado._

_Emmett se desviou de um pequeno fio de eletricidade que foi lançado em sua direção rindo._

_- Simplesmente o ignore Edward! Ele vai continuar se você der atenção. Você sabe que ele adora receber a SUA atenção especificamente. – Rosalie disse sentando em um degrau abaixo do trono, olhando para a Terra observando a menininha. _

_- Claro, ele é o chefinho! – Emmett levantou os ombros como se quisesse dizer que aquilo era óbvio, os outros dois o ignoraram._

_- Ela é realmente graciosa! – Rosalie disse. – E seu fio da vida é..._

_- É curioso, eu sei. Soube desde o momento em que passei a mão na barriga de sua mãe. Só me pergunto o porquê de as Moiras o tecerem assim. – Edward passa as mãos frustrado pelo cabelo._

_- Ela tem um grande destino pela frente Zeus. – Marcus O Destino lhe diz de seu trono, onde transcrevia alguns destinos para seu grande livro._

_- Eddie está apaixonado! Eddie está apaixonado! Deixe pelo menos a menina sair das fraldas homem! – Emmett berrava de um canto distante do vasto salão. Um raio o atingiu no braço e ele se calou, por alguns segundos, esfregando o local dolorido.  
><em>

_- Guarde suas palavras sem nexo para si Emmett, eu somente estou curioso... – disse o Rei do Olimpo sorrindo levemente para que Emmett não percebesse. Seus olhos mirando a Terra, mas seu dedo levemente apontado na direção do deus da guerra, dele se soltavam algumas faíscas brilhantes, indicando que fora o autor do raio. - __E você teve sorte da descarga ser pequena!_

_._

_._

.

Curioso era a palavra certa, o grande problema é que até agora sua curiosidade não fora sanada e Edward se via observando a menina, jovem, mulher sempre que podia. E neste momento lá estava ela, adentrando seu templo.

Edward se inclinou inconscientemente de seu trono para observá-la na Terra. Seus olhos ágeis capturando os movimentos graciosos do corpo feminino.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** E ai? Algumas coisas já começaram a se revelar_._ Como eu mesma diria: O negócio tá ficando interessante! kkkkk... Gostaram?_

_Mandar uma review não mata, então mandem a vontade!_

_Até o próximo cap Amores e Amoras!_

_Beijinhos by Jess_


	5. Capítulo 4

**_N/A:_**_Amores e amoras, por causa da universidade estou com pouquíssimo tempo para gastar por aqui, então agradeço a todas que me mandaram reviews! Se eu demorar para postar não se desesperem!_

****_Espero que gostem desse cap! _

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

(_Templo de Zeus)_

_._

_.  
><em>

Agália ajeitava as flores, frutas e pães que estavam em sua cesta em um altar perto da estátua de Zeus de um modo quase decorativo. Ao acabar fez um agradecimento silencioso ao deus por guardar sua família, não se esquecendo de agradecer aos outros deuses por tudo.

Quando terminou olhou para a bonita e onipotente face da estatua que aparentava ter entre 20 e 40 anos, pensando rapidamente em como era estranho não poder determinar a idade de Zeus como a dos outros deuses. Isso simplesmente não batia.

- Afrodite, por exemplo, aparenta ter seus 25 anos, não mais do que 30, pois tem o corpo cheio de curvas de uma mulher madura e a beleza da juventude... – saiu do templo resmungando consigo mesma.

Já estava no meio do caminho quando se lembrou da cesta esquecida nos degraus dentro do templo e saiu correndo para pegá-la, quase sendo atropelada por uma carroça que passava no meio da avenida, o homem ia falar um monte de palavras grosseiras, mas quando viu a jovem moça sua carranca logo se transformou em um sorriso sedutor.

- Desculpe-me moça. – Agália se ruborizou e dispensando a atenção que o bonito homem lhe despejava e voltou a correr em direção ao templo.

.

.

.

Sentado nos degraus e comendo um de seus pães estava o homem mais belo que vira na vida, não tinha palavras para descrever tamanha beleza. Cabelos revoltos da cor do cobre, um peitoral esculpido digno dos deuses e coxas musculosas que a tanga de linho branca deixava a mostra. Mas isso não aliviava o fato de que estava comendo uma oferenda para Zeus.

- O que pensa que faz comendo esses pães? – Agália perguntou ao homem que a olhou surpreso. Edward não tinha sentido que a bela mulher havia voltado até que ela se pronunciou, já a sua frente. Foi pego desprevenido. – Você pode ser preso por isso!

O homem olhou para ela com um sorriso no olhar.

- Na realidade não αγαπητός (querida). – Edward disse enquanto mordiscava mais um pedaço do delicioso pão. – Você fica adorável brava assim Agália, tão bela...

Agália não sabia como esse homem sabia seu nome e muito menos porque a estava chamando de querida se nem se conheciam, mas não ligou para isso. No momento a única coisa que sabia era que esse homem estava profanando a oferenda de sua família, além de estar sendo impertinente com uma mulher ainda moça.

- Na verdade não? Você por acaso é o próprio Zeus para estar comendo isso ai? –ela olhava zangada para o belo espécime a sua frente, enquanto este se levantava. A cabeça dela deveria bater provavelmente no peitoral dele, e que peitoral... Balançou a cabeça para se livrar de pensamentos indecorosos os pensamentos e voltou a falar sem dar chance para ele responder.

- Olha moço, eu acho que você não quer se meter em encrencas então é melhor sair daqui, eu prometo que não falo para ninguém! – Agália disse desesperada enquanto via que o homem andava felinamente em sua direção, como se ela fosse uma pequena e indefesa presa. Ele tomou sua mão e depositou um beijo.

- Não se preocupe bela, só estava de passagem. Mas faça um favor para mim, sim? – a mulher só pode assentir enquanto ouvia e via hipnotizada sua fala. – Mande meus cumprimentos a Acásia e Ceneu.

Ela assistiu com a dúvida estampada em sua face quando aquele "deus grego" andou para detrás da grande estatua de Zeus, ela foi atrás dele, mas quando chegou lá...

.

.

.

Nada, havia exatamente um grande nada naquele espaço e por um curto espaço de tempo ela quase acreditou que estivesse sonhado com um homem de tanga extremamente sensual.

Então ela retornou para a escadaria e viu que faltavam dois pães e uma maça de seu pequeno arranjo e em seu lugar havia um pequeno, porém bonito e reluzente Iris totalmente branco e de um perfume inebriante. Como aqueles que as lendas contavam que nasceram do sangue de Jacinto, mas diferente, pois até aquela data nunca tinha tomado conhecimento de um Iris alvo como aquele.

- Não foi um sonho... – ela disse para si mesma.

Recolheu a flor, fazendo uma trança intrincada nos longos cabelos e a prendendo como adorno perto da orelha.

Já estava na entrada do templo quando olhou para trás e avistou novamente a estatua, poderia jurar que agora seu semblante sempre sério sustentava um sorriso mínimo e que esta também lhe recordava certo jovem impertinente que lhe roubou um ou dois pães.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Que tal? Para mim esse cap é o mais hiper mega legal! kkkkk..._

_ Espero algumas reviews por aqui para postar novamente_, ok?

_Beijinhos e até a próxima postagem!_


End file.
